In general, edible plastic fat products (hereinafter sometimes merely referred to as fat products) are produced by subjecting starting fats and oils or starting emulsified materials such as emulsions of fats and oils and other ingredients to plasticizing treatment such as cooling, crystallizing and kneading and, if necessary, subjecting the resulting plasticized products to a kind of aging or curing treatment, so-called "tempering". Usually, tempering is carried out by filling a fat product from plasticizing treatment into containers such as cartons and cans and maintaining them at a temperature somewhat lower than the melting point of the product for 1 to 3 days. It has been well known that tempering improves characteristic properties of a fat product such as appearance, e.g., "texture" and "gloss", melting properties in the mouth and spreadability and remarkably increases whipping ability in comparison with those before subjecting the product to tempering. Particularly, tempering is necessary for the production of a fat product used for butter cream and baked cakes such as butter cakes, cookies, etc. because whipping ability is an essential property for such a fat product. However, conventional tempering involves such problems that batch-wise operation is required and operation takes a long time because, as described above, it is carried by filling a plasticized fat product into containers. In addition, there is such a problem that, when a tempering temperature is too high or a tempering time is too long, it results in so-called oil-off, i.e., a phenomenon that liquid oil in a fat product is separated out during storage after tempering.
The present inventors have intensively studied to solve these problems in conventional processes for producing fat products. As the result, it has been found that, when pressurizing treatment is effected in addition to crystallizing with cooling and kneading of plasticizing treatment or instead of kneading after crystallizing with cooling of plasticizing treatment, a product having excellent quality wherein characteristic properties in appearance such as "texture" and "gloss", melting properties in the mouth, spreadability and, further, whipping ability are improved and oil-off is prevented can be efficiently obtained.